


I think I've Broken Something

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff, Hurt Jim Moriarty, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 12. I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHING Broken Down | Broken Bones | Broken Trust-Jim gets hurt and goes to Sherlock for help.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	I think I've Broken Something

Jim hated it when things like this happened, he really did. He had been at work, having a peaceful day, ordering people's death, and organizing them. A regular day, really. 

But, of course, things could never stay so calm and peaceful for the consultant criminal, the Napoleon of Crime. Something had to go wrong. And so it did. 

The call came that one of his men had messed up on an order, in a fit of anger, Jim stored out of his office, not planning on going to the scene of the disaster but that was exactly where he found himself, ready to prove a lesson to the man who couldn’t follow very direct orders. 

“I told you what to do, Bates,” He starts as soon as he has the man in his eyesight and made sure he wasn’t in the others. 

“What? Who’s there?” The man asks, looking around. 

“You’re more stupid than I thought if you couldn’t tell that,” Jim replies. 

“You’re him. You’ve come here because I’ve messed up. I thought it would take more to get to meet you.” 

“Boring day,” Jim replies, “And make no mistake, it will be the last sight you ever see.” 

He steps out, gun raised, pointed directly at the man who, as soon as he sees it, takes off running away from Jim. 

Jim chuckles darkly and shoots a couple of times before taking off as well.  
“So you’re wanting to play games?” He asks, his light, lyrical voice echoing off the walls. He didn’t receive a reply from the other man, though his eyes were still on him, so he knows he’s there and hasn’t lost him in the large and open building that they were playing a twisted game of tag in.

They continued around the building, chasing each other, the occasional gunfire echoing out, until Bates stops for a moment making Jim almost run into him but the man moves at the last moment causing Jim to fall from the second story, landing on the first.

Without missing a beat, he stands up, aims the gun again, and shoots, this time not missing the man that was still standing there, staring at him in shock as though thinking he had just accidentally killed the most dangerous man. 

Bates falls dead. 

Jim winces, lowering himself back to the ground, feeling his leg and wincing more. It was definitely broken. 

He sighs and calls one of his men to come and get him before standing up, breath hitching in pain before slowly making his way to the door and leaning against it, right leg off the floor to keep the weight off of it while he waits. 

It was only a couple minutes later that the car arrives and he makes his way out of the building, limping, until he climbers in the car. 

“Where to, Boss?” 

“Baker Street.” He responds, leaning back in the seat with a sigh, already the thought of having to walk up the stairs to see the man was making his leg hurt more. Maybe there was a better idea but he couldn’t think of one he would prefer over this, he really wanted to be with Sherlock. 

And so, he spends the ride trying to prepare himself for what was to come next. 

The car coming to a stop makes him take another breath before sliding out and starts the slow and painful walk into the building, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to look up them and consider the best way to go. 

“Oh, hello Jim,” Says a voice from behind him causing him to look around. 

“Hello Mrs. Hudson,” He says with a polite smile. 

“Here to see Sherlock? He should be upstairs.” 

“I am, yeah. Thank you.” He responds, the smile in place as they continue to look at each other, Jim waiting for her to leave and Mrs. Hudson making a motion telling him to go on. 

This wasn’t the way he wanted to do this but, grabbing the rail, he starts to walk, broken right leg first and then trying to pull himself up. It didn’t take him long at all to decide that this wasn’t the best way to go, so then he changes it. Left leg up a step, right to that step, and repeat. 

He was all too aware of Mrs. Hudson right behind him, feeling her eyes seeming to physically be on him. He knew she had questions but hopes she doesn’t ask them. At least not yet. He could feel the sweat on his face and making its way through his clothes. He knew if he was to speak up his voice would be weak and break at least once. 

Eventually, he makes his way to the landing and stops, leaning against the wall, letting Mrs. Hudson by him as he pauses to catch his breath. 

He could hear the sounds of muffled voices in the flat, clearly, the other two having a conversation but he couldn’t tell what it was about. He couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his breathing and heartbeat. 

About the time he was ready to push himself off the wall and go on in, the door opens. He hears Mrs. Hudson saying ‘He looks dreadful.’ from behind Sherlock. 

“James, what are you doing here? Outside of the flat instead of inside, I mean.” 

“I think I broke something.” He replies, his head rolling against the wall to look at the other. 

“And naturally you decided to come to Baker Street, walk up seventeen steps and try to, what? Sleep it off?” Sherlock asks, not understanding Jim’s logic.

“I don’t know.” He responds. Now that he’s here, the other was right, it doesn’t make sense. There were better ways to go, he just wanted to see Sherlock 

Sherlock leans back into the flat, grabbing his coat and calling to Mrs. Hudson, “I’m taking James to hospital.” Before closing the door and wrapping his arm around the man, “Comes on, we need to get you back down the stairs.” 

Jim could have cried from that sentence alone, feeling the tears in his eyes but tries to push them away as he nods and they slowly make their way down, Sherlock’s arm around Jim, taking some of his weight. 

Somehow though it would seem that having Sherlock with him seemed to help. The thought almost made him sick, why was he suddenly turning into some Hallmark movie? He was ready to blame it on the pain.

It didn’t take them that long to get to the hospital but, to Jim, it seemed to be ages. And even longer than that before the x-rays were done but, his guesses were right. 

Jim Moriarty had broken his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
